Sweet dreams, or beautiful nightmares
by Angel Goldheart
Summary: The trix hit the winx with a sleeping spell. Who will wake up? Who will succumb to this new spell? Which hearts will be broken forever? Rating because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Here is a new story. Hope you like it. Please answer the poll in the botton. Please review, favorite and follow.

disclaimer- I own nothing, but the plot.

Chapter 1

POV

It all started as a normal day. The winx was in the forest when they met the trix.

"Hey look. It's the fairies." Icy said.

"The trix. What do you want." Bloom said.

"We want to show you pixies who rules." Stormy said.

"If you want a fight, you get a fight." Stella said angrily. They all transformed. The winx and the trix had had many battles, but the winx had won most of them. But the winx didn't know that the trix had a new special attack.

"Sweet dreams, little winx, or beautiful nightmares." The trix said as they released a grey smoke. The winx felt their eyelids get heavy and they fell asleep.

Skys POV

Miss Faragonda had sent us out in the forest, looking for the girls. I could tell that everyone was very worried about their girlsfriends. Even Riven, who almost always is grumpy, didn't even bother looking relaxed. Like the rest of us he was looking very scared and it was clear that he had been crying. Wow, he must really love Musa, that much is clear. We came to a clearing in the forest where we saw the 6 girls laying on the ground. We rushed to them and picked them up. Now Riven was sobbing, while he held Musa close to his chest.

"We have to get them back to Alfea." I said. The other boys nodded and we carried them home.

Blooms POV

It was dark. I could not open my eyes. I could hear Skys voice in the distance.

"Bloom. Please wake up. I'm so worried about you. If you can hear me, please know that i love you. Please Bloom, please wake up." I heard the door open.

"How is she?" Brandon asked.

"She hasn't woken up. What about Stella?" Sky asked.

"She's okay. She and Tecna woke up about 5 minutes ago." Branden answered. At least Tecna and Stella are okay. I felt a little spark in my chest, which spread fast. But it didn't hurt. It had a soft glow, which filled my body with heat. At last i opened my eyes.

"Bloom!" Sky yelled and hugged me.

"Sky." I wispered in response. I ran outside and hugged the other girls who had woken up. Flora, Helia, Stella, Timmy and Tecna sat in the living room.

"Where are Layla, Nabu, Musa and Riven?" I asked.

"Layla and Musa hasn't woken up yet." Flora answered worried.

"Oh no! When do you think they will." Bloom said equally worried about her friends.

"Who will what?" A weak voice sounded.

"Layla!" We all screamed, relieved that she was okay.

"Is everyone okay?" Layla asked.

"No. Musa hasn't woken up yet. I'm started to get really worried about her." Flora said in response.

"Yeah, me to." Tecna said.

"I'll go check on Riven. I hope he hasn't lost his mind yet." Sky said.

**I want to hear your opinion.**

**how should this fanfic continue ?**

**A: a friendship fluff, Two-shot?**

**B: a multi chapter story with drama, romance and friendship, plus an exiting mission?**

**I will continue this fic in the way that got most votes. You have 4 days. So hurry. Go vote in the review-section. Go now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. The winner from the poll in the last chapter was B. So this is going to be a multi chapter story. Let's begin. Please review, follow and favorite. Please.

Disclaimer. I own nothing.

Skys POV

Musas room was quiet. There wasn't a single sound. Maybe Riven was asleep. No. No, he wouldn't be when Musa was hurt. I turned on the lights.

"Riven. Are you awake?" I wispered.

"Oh. Hey Sky." Riven said with a tired voice. He didn't even look at me. I went over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"You must be really tired. Why don't you go take a nap somewhere. We will keep an eye on her." I said in a reassuring voice.

"No. No. I-I can't leave her like this." He said.

"All the other girls are awake. They are very worried. Go take a nap. They will surely want to see her. I will wake you if anything happens." I said.

"Okay. Thanks Sky, Bloom is lucky to have you." Riven said. Wow. He was really tired. He just thanked me. And he did what I said. That has never happened before. Riven walked out of the room and after about 10 seconds I followed. When I got out 18 curious eyes looked at me.

"Riven was really tired. He is taking a nap." I said

"How do you know that he was tired?" Nabu asked me.

"He thanked me. And he listened to me." I said.

"WHAT! He did. But how..." Was the only thing that Brandon said. That was all everyone said, before the girls stood up and ran to their best friend's room.

Blooms POV

Musa's room was very quiet. Our friend was laying in her bed. Actually it looked like she was just sleeping. She looked so relaxed, as opposed to our stressed and worried face. I sat down on the bed, next to Musa's sleeping form. Flora sat on the chair on the other side of the bed. Tecna and Layla was sitting on the floor and Stella was sitting at the end of the bed. No one said anything. None of us had anything to say. I think we sat there for about 10 minutes before the door opened and our boyfriends came in. Sky sat down next to me and put his arms around my waist. Riven was sitting on his knees beside Musa's head, crying. It felt like time was standing still. That was until we heard a knock on the door. We all got up, both to get out of the depressing atmosphere and to open the door.

Stella's POV

I opened the door and surprisingly, miss Faragonda stood on the other side of it.

"What's up miss F." I asked, all though my voice was missing the usual tone of happiness.

"I have some bad news." She said, sadly. No one said anything. I guess we all knew that these bad news, were about Musa. I saw Riven taking a deep breath.

"I have come here to tell you that I went through Musa's medical reports, because she was the only one who hadn't woken up. I am about to tell you something that will most likely be horrible for you all." Miss Faragonda said.

"We can handle it. We have to."

"Okay, if you are sure. Musa...

Uhh. Cliffhanger. I promise another chapter will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. Sorry this is a little short, but I just wanted to upload a new chapter. School started about a week ago and I'm so stressed. Please review, favorite and follow.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Musa and Riven would be the main characters.

POV

"Musa is dying." Miss Faragonda said. No one moved for a second. Then Flora fell to the floor, sobbing. Layla and Stella turned to face their boyfriends who embraced them.

"How?" Bloom got out between sobs.

"I'm afraid that she is highly allergic to this sleeping spell. Fatally allergic." The headmistress said sadly.

"Isn't there any way to save her life." Stella said.

"There is one. But it's far too dangerous. I won't let you do it." Miss Faragonda said. This was too much for Riven. He turned around and ran out of the door.

"If there is a chance to save her, we must take it. She's our best friend." Stella said.

"No. It's far too dangerous." Faragonda said.

"Come on. We have fought witches, wizards and monsters. We can do it." Bloom said.

"Fine. You will need the most powerful healing object in the worlds. The singing heart. I have heard rumors about it. It is located in the underground of Melody. I don't know more than this." She said.

"Okay. When do we leave?" Layla said.

"There is a problem. Musa is already dying. I'm afraid that she might only have about 10 days left, before her heart give up the fight. Her heart can't fight this spell alone." Miss Faragonda said. Musa had always been one of her favorite students and she knew that Musa saw her as her grandmother.

Riven POV

I couldn't take it. When I heard that the love of my life was dying, I knew that I would break down. But I needed to get away. No one could see it. Not even if they knew that I was breaking down. Why did it have to be Musa? Why my sweet, innocent little Muse? What had she ever done. I knew that someone would come look for me eventually, but I hadn't expected it to be this soon. I turned around and looked into a pair of blue eyes.

"What are you doing here, Sky?" I asked.

"I came to get you. We are leaving. Or would you rather stay here?" He said

"Leaving for where?"

"For melody. To find the cure to help Musa." Sky said.

"Let's go. Come on Sky." I said, eager to get going. Eager to save the love of my life


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry about the wait and about the shortness. I am really busy right now, but I promise that I will at least update once a week. I want to thank all of you who has either favorited, followed or reviewed this story. I can't tell you how much it mean.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own this series.

Layla POV

We where on our way to Melody. I hadn't really given much thought to what would happen if we failed. But as it crossed my mind, I couldn't shake away the thoughts. What if we failed? What if Musa died? She was my best friend in Alfea. And my first friend since Anne. I don't think that any of us would ever truly recover if Musa died. Least of all me and, of course Riven. We had to find this singing heart.

POV(far away)

"Look at them. Ha. They are so pathetic." Sounded a cold voice. The voice was almost as cold at the heart it came from.

"What do we do now, Icy. If they actually find this singing heart, then our plan is futile." Sounded another voice, darker than the first. Almost as dark as her soul.

"I have an idea, Darcy. Why don't we just go to Melody, find this heart, and break it in front of them. It'll destroy them forever." Another voice said.

"Wow. Stormy, I knew that you were evil, but not this evil. This is the most heartbreaking plan ever. I love it!" The first voice said. A evil laughter erupted throughout the cave.

3. POV(the ship)

Most of the girls were sleeping. Riven had been banned from even touching the ship. The other boys feared that he would endanger the lives of them all. He was laying in his bed, thinking. About when he met Musa for the first time. He had been compleately in love, but his pride would not allow him to show it. He thought about all the heartbreaks and sadness, that he had put her through just because of his own selfishness. He knew that she had a crush on him, but he absolutely had to be the cause of so many of her tears. He remembered the time in the shadow haunt. Musa had been right. He wasn't into all that mushy-gushy stuff, but he didn't want to lose her. That was the reason why he was ready to give his own life for hers. He had pretended like he didn't remember the kiss, but he did. He always had. He just didn't want her to feel embarest around him. If she died, a large part of him would die with her. He was sure of it. He managed to fall asleep, with the though of Musa on his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews are appreciated.

3. Pers POV

The ship arrived in Melody. As soon as we sat foot on the ground, sweet music filled our ears. Music was everywhere, in every form: pop, heavy metal, classical music, jazz and everything else. The trees were light green and the grass were waving in the warm breeze. It was breathtaking and I think it took ten minutes for us to remember our mission.

"We are going to need some help to find this heart." Stella said.

"Why don't we just visit the palace. Isn't Musa friends with the princess." Brandon said.

"You mean Galatea. That's actually not a bad idea. It could work." Bloom said. Everyone else agreed and the walked towards the palace.

The palace was huge. It was red, with parts of blue and white. On the top of the highest tower was a gigantic triple clef. Galatea had taken a break from school, because of the scary event in the library. They walked into the castle and asked for an audience with the princess. It was granted.

"Winx, specialists? What are you doing here?" Galatea asked, as soon as she saw them.

"Princess Galatea. We really need your help. Musa has been hit by a deadly spell and the only way to save her is something called the singing heart." Bloom said. Galatea was shocked, at least.

"I heard about it. It should be in the underground of Melody. But it's really dangerous. You will have to trust each other, and most of all yourself, to find it. I really want to help, but I have really important matters here, that I can't just run from." Galatea said.

"It's okay. We all understand. And I'm sure Musa does too. Could you at least show us the entrance to the underground?" Layla said.

"Of course I can. Just follow me." She said.

She led them out of the palace and into the forest surrounding it. They walked for what seemed like hours, until they reached a small village, which lay at the foot of a huge mountain.

"The entrance to the underground is in that mountain." Galatea said.

"Are you sure you can't tell us anything about the heart?" Flora said.

"I know that it is far under the mountain. There will be a lot of tests, that you will have to pass, before you can take the heart." She told them.

"What kind of tests." Stella said.

"All I know is that they will be testing your love for each other. And that is why, that if you have to split up, you have to go with your boyfriend or girlfriend. That is vital. The tests will also test your relationship with Musa. Your courage, sacrifice and knowledge will also be tested. I have to get back to the palace now. I can't tell you how much I hope you succeed. Good luck."she said. She turned around and started to walk back towards the palace.

"Bye Galatea." Stella shouted. They all turned to the opening in the mountain. It was very dark and very terrifying.

"Soo. Who wanna go first?" Stella asked, hoping that someone would volenteer.

"I'll go first." Riven said and walked into the cave. The others followed. Tecna was the last one to enter, but when she was about to go in, she could swear she heard someone behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone. So, this is one of the longest chapters yet. I hope you like it. I have been nice and I have no cliffhanger in this chapter. Please review, follow and favorite.

Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own winx club.

3. Pers POV

The cave was dark and scary. Stella flinched every 5 seconds, because she thought she heard something. Bloom was deep in her own thoughts. She hadn't really given much thought to what would happen if they didn't succeed. Could they ever forgive themselves for spending the last days of their friends life away instead of spending it with her. She came to think of the last moments before she woke up. She had heard Sky's voice. Had Musa been able to hear them too.

After what seemed like hours of walking, Riven suddenly stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Stella said.

"Because of that." He said. They all looked forward. In front of them was an old, rotten bridge, made of rope and wooden planks, it didn't look very reliable.

"So. Is this the test of courage? Come on. Everyone can see that, that bridge is a deathtrap." Flora said. Helia put his arm around her waist and pulled her into him.

"I'll go first." Riven said. He took one step out onto the bridge. It was worse than he had thought.

"Be careful, Riven." Brandon yelled. Riven too another few steps. He was now only a few meters from the other side. A few more steps later, and he had solid ground under his feet.

"If you go one at a time, it should be okay." He shouted to the others. Bloom was the next. She was very careful to not step on the most rodden planks. She reached the other side safely. The same with Sky, Stella, Brandon, Helia, Timmy, Tecna, Layla and Flora. Helia was the last one to cross. At this point, the planks were even thinner and more slippery than before.

"Watch out Helia. My hero, be careful." Flora shouted to him as he nearly fell. He was almost at the end, when Layla saw the ropes on the other side, crack.

"Hurry up Helia. The ropes are breaking." She yelled. Helia sat into run and reached the end in a matter of seconds. Just before he sat foot on solid ground, the ropes gave after.

"HELIA!" Flora yelled. She ran towards the edge, like all the specialists did. Riven just managed to catch Helia's cape. The others help him pull Helia up.

"Thanks guys." Helia panted as he realized that he was safe.

3. Pers POV (Alfea)

It was dark. Unnaturally dark. She could hear voices. She could make out one of them. A woman's voice, old with wisedom. Miss Faragonda. She tried to say something but her mouth just wouldn't cooperate. She felt her heart beat fast. Faster than normal and fater than what was healthy.

"Oh Musa. How could this happen. I hope the others get back soon. With the cure." Miss Faragonda said. Cure. Was she sick. That would explain the fast heartbeating, and the beeping monitors in the background. She heard a door open and another woman voice spoke.

"Is there any change?" Sounded the concerned voice og Griselda.

"No. Nothing yet. Have you told the other girls?" Faragonda said.

"Yes. They are very worried." Griselda said.

"We should probably go to bed. Goodnight, my dear Musa." Miss Faragonda said. Musa had always though of the headmistress as a grandmother, and she was happy that she returned the feeling. All sound went off and once again, Musa drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey again everyone. This AN will be a little different from the others. I have been working on a kind of theory these last few weeks. Have any of you thought about the possibility that Musa and Galatea are cousins. We know that Galatea is the princess of Melody. Musa's farther was prince of Melody, before he disowned the throne. What if he had a brother, who then had a daughter, Galatea. That would mean that they were cousins, or at least related. What do you think? Like always, please review, favorite and follow.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

The cave suddenly changed appearance. It was like, one moment it was dark and cold, and in the next it was lighted by millions of crystals in different shapes, forms and colors. The cave went from being a small corridor like tunnel, to being a large room, built into the stonewalls. They were amazed. It was like being in a rainy night, to be a beautiful light, cloudless and sunny day. The "room" was gigantic and everywhere, green, red, yellow, gold, blue or white crystals looked down on them. A moment, they all turned into the same pink color, which was Musa's signature color.

"Musa. It knows why we are here." Bloom said, dreamily, still looking at the crystals.

At Alfea.

Musa was again listening to the people visiting her. This time it was Mirta visiting.

"How could this have ever happened? And why to you? Musa, if you can hear me, you should know that I am sure the girls will succeed. They won't let you down." Mirta said.

Musa had kinda figured out what was wrong with her. The spell, the allergy, the singing heart, the quest and Melody. Of course she was sad that she couldn't go with them, but she would rather stay here. She could still feel the magic in her body. She wanted to comfort Mirta. And she knew how. Her magic flowed out into the room, into the music player(?). A song started and Musa knew that it would be a comfort.

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song,

Uh oh, Uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother

She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors

Oh, and, life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no

Ain't even grey, but sheburies her baby

The sharp knife of a short life

Oh well, I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life

Oh well, I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom

As green as the ring on my little cold finger

I've never known the loving of a man

But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand

There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever

Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life

Oh well, I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys and I'll wear my pearls

What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner

And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing

Funny, when you're dead how people start listen'n

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn'

Send me away with the words of a love song

The ballad of a dove

Go with peace and love

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket

Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them,

The sharp knife of a short life oh

Well, I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys

And I'll wear my pearls

As the song ended, Musa could hear that Mirta was crying.

"Oh Musa. Did you play that song for me. I knew that you could hear me. It's late. I gotta get to bed. Goodnight Musa.

AN. The song featured in this chapter was 'if I die young' by the band perry.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey again. This is a very important chapter, and I not gonna reaves why. Really sorry about the bad, homemade spells in this chapter. They sounds stupid. Anyway, I would like to dedicate this chapter to all the people, who has or will review this story. It means a lot. Remember, to favorite, follow and review. Like always.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

3. Pers POV(The cave.)

They had been so fascinated by the cave, that they had forgotten to look in the back of it.

"Hey look!" Flora exclaimed. They all looked in her direction. On a tall pillar of marble, stood a crystal, the size of a hand, in the shape of a heart.

"That must be it. It has to be." Bloom said, tears of happiness running down her cheeks.

"We can go home. We can save Musa." Sky said, hugging his girlfriend. They were all so caught up in their happiness that they didn't see the three dark figures in the back of the cave.

"Hey pixies." Icy said.

"Icy, Darcy and Stormy. The trix." Bloom said. She took a step closer to them, closely followed by the other girls.

"Not one step closer. Or I'll drop it." Stormy said, holding the crystal heart in her hand. The winx immidiatly stopped. Layla held her breath, making sure not to give the witches a reson to drop the heart and end Musa's life.

"Calm down everyone." Sky said."I'm sure will can work this out." He said calming.

"Ha. Loser. Hey Dracy. Catch." She said throwing the heart to Darcy.

"NO." Layla screamed. Darcy barely catches the crystal, but managed to save it anyway.

"Catch Icy." Darcy said, throwing the crystal to Icy.

"What do you want with this anyway? Oh that's right. You want to save your little friend. How sweet." Icy said teasingly. Stella gave her a death glare. If Nabu hadn't held her back, Layla would have ripped her head off.

"You won't make it. It has already been 8 days. She's going to die." Stormy said.

"No. It can't have been 8 days already." Flora said, sounding scared.

"But it has. 4 days that you were asleep. 1 day to get here. One day to get to this mountain. And two days inside it. It's not that hard." Stormy mocked, evilly.

"Listen witches. You give us that heart or god help you, we will take it by force." Stella said.

"Oh please. ENDLESS DARKNESS." Darcy yelled, throwing an attack agains Stella and Tecna. The winx transformed.

"DRAGON BREATH." Bloom shouted, attacking Darcy.

"ELECTRIC SHOCK." Tecna yelled, making a convergence with Flora's 'angry nature' attack. They shot it towards Stormy, knocking her out. Suddenly a loud yell sounded.

"Stop, or I'll really drop it." Icy yelled. For a moment, everything was quiet.

Then suddenly a huge crack sounded as the crystal hit the ground and splintered into a thousand pieces.

AN. Yeah I know. Cliffhanger. It was always my intention to do this. Till next time. Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey again. This is possibly the second saddest chapter in this story. I won't reveal when the saddest one is or has been. I haven't really much to tell right now, but please review, favorite and follow. 3

Disclaimer- I still don't own this series, but if i did, I would be the happiest girl alive.

POV

"NOOO." Layla screamed, tears falling down her face. The crystal had been crushed, possibly unfixable. It happened so fast. Icy dropping the stone, the crash, the Trix disappearing. It had only been a few seconds. Flora was sitting on the floor, sobbing loudly. Helia was sitting next to her, tears streaming down his face too. Stella and Bloom was holding onto each other for dear life. Tecna and Layla were sobbing into each other's shoulders. Timmy, Nabu, Brandon and Sky was trying to calm down Riven, who had done the complete opposite of what everyone had expected. He had sat down in the darkest corner of the cave and just started sobbing. Very loudly. It was in some ways harder to watch, than if he had just killed all the witches, then fought his way out of the mountain with his bare fists. He had just given up.

"Riven, please. Calm down." Brandon said, drying away a tear. Riven didn't answer, he just cried even more.

"Riven come on. We know that you are sad, we all are. I mean look at the girls. They are crying too." Sky said.

"SAD? Is that what you think? Have you ever thought about what you would do, if Bloom would die if you didn't save her. And what if you failed. And Brandon, what about Stella, or Tecna, or Flora, or Layla." None of the guys had thought about that. They started breaking down as well. Their girlfriends used their last strength to crawl over to them and put their arms around them.

"I'm sorry Riven. I didn't know how devasteded you actually was." Nabu said. They all stood up, but it was soon evident that none of the girls had the strength to walk. The boys took them in their arms and started walking away.

"Wait. What if we could fik the heart, with magic." Stella said. This lifted the mood a few millimeters. The fairies stood in a circle, holding each other's hands, with the destroyed heart in the middle. They tried a convergence. It was a firework of yellow, red, green, pink and fuchsia. Although they missed the red color in this firework, they were still powerful. After several minutes of work and exhaustion, the heart shape was finally complete.

"We did it, we did it." Stella said.

"I'm sorry to say this girls, but we actually didn't." Layla said, two tears sliding down her face. And she was right. The crystal was missing the glow that it once had. It had lost its magic.

"We should probably get back to Alfea." Sky said, changing the subject. The girls and specialists nodded. The walk through the mountain seemed to take a second. The walked fast because they had to hurry. Their friend would die in less than a day. The flight to Alfea was compleately silent, except for the engine and a sob escaping one of the girls once in a while. Sky and Brandon was steering the ship, while the other boys were comforting the girls. Riven had locked himself in one of the rooms. He clearly wanted to be alone. Alfea came into sight in the horizon. None of them looked forward to tell their headmistress that they had failed, or to see their best friend pass away before their eyes. One thing was cretain though. None of them would leave Musa's side, until she was gone. They would still try and save her. Even if their attempts would fail horribly. They weren't going to give up without a fight. Although right then, everything seemed lost.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone. This is one of the longest chapters that I have ever written. Please review, favorite and follow.

Disclaimer: I don't own winx club.

Bloom POV

We stepped into the infirmary. Miss Faragonda was waiting for us. When she saw us, she stood up from her chair.

"Did you get it?" She asked. Flora broke into tears. Faragonda could understand that this meant that we failed. She sat down on her chair again.

"How much time does she have left?" Stella asked. We all feared her answer.

"A few minutes maybe." She answered. Musa lay on the bed, connected to a monitor, which kept beeping. I thought about what would happen when the monitor flatlined. Riven immideatly went to Musa's side and took one of her hands in his. The other guys put their arms around their girlfriends, while tears silently rolled down their cheeks. A gear was rolling down Riven's cheek. He had closed his eyes, holding Musa's hand to his face.

POV

Bloom walked over to Riven, still holding Sky's hand.

"Riven?" She asked. He looked at her and she reached out her hand. He took it and gave her a sad smile, letting her know that he was grateful. Stella and Brandon stood up and Stella took Sky's hand. Flora took Brandon's hand, Helia still holding onto her. Tecna took Helia's hand with a sad smile. Timmy held her other hand tightly. Nabu and Layla got up. Nabu took Timmy's hand and Layla took his. With her other hand, Layla took hold on Musa's other hand. She smiled sadly to her best friend. She then looked up, right into Riven's eyes. They were glassy and a silent tear fell down his cheek. Riven looked back down at Musa.

"I'm so sorry baby. We should have saved you." He whispered, just loudly enough that the others could hear him. Flora had a tear sliding down her cheek. They all made a silent agreement all to say something to Musa. Stella started.

"Musa. I know that I always complain about your tomboyish ways. But I really love you and I'm sorry about all the times that I teased you about Riven." Stella had tears running down her cheeks and her mascara was running. But for once, she didn't care. Brandon was next.

"Musa. You should know that I always looked at you like my annoying, but delightful little sister. I know that I speak for all the specialist, and Nabu. When I say that you were the kind of sister that we tried to teach, help and protect." Now all the specialists were reduced to tears, like their girlfriends. Next up was Flora.

"Musa. You were always the friend that I could come to for answers. No matter if the questions were about school or about life itself. I'm really gonna miss you, sweetie." She said, a new wave of tears flowing from her eyes. Helia was next.

"Like Brandon said, we all saw you like our sweet little sister that had to be protected from the big, bad world outside. I just wished we had succeeded." He said, a small tear running down his cheek. Tecna was next.

"You were the best roommate ever. We talked about everything. Past, present and future. I wish that my future included you. However, it will always include your memory." She finished. Timmy was next.

"I don't need a computer to know what to say. You weren't just our stubborn, little sister. You were also our friend and we can't thank you enough for sharing your life with us. Along with your dreams of being a famous singer, being with Riven and having a long life full of happiness. Thank you." Timmy said. Nabu was next, which was hard since he already had tears flowing.

"You were always ready to share your thoughts with us, both the good and bad. We all tried our hardest to save you. We really did. But we won't ever forget you." He said, leaving only Musa's best friend to finish the chain.

"Musa. I have told you that you were the best friend I had since Anne. I lied. You were even better. You were not my friend, you were my sister. My sweet, reliable, cool sister. You will always be my best friend, even if you're not here. We used to dance together, and when we were done, we would just sit and talk, like best friends does, like sisters does. I'm gonna miss you so much. You will always be in my heart." She finished, her voice breaking multiple times. Now she let the tears flow freely. Everyone had said their words. They still stood in an unbroken circle. Musa, Riven, Bloom, Sky, Stella, Brandon, Flora, Helia, Tecna, Timmy, Nabu, Layla and Musa again. They stood in silence, only listening to the monitors felt like time stood still.

Then the monitor flatlined.

Cliffhanger. I know you must all hate me now, but hang in there.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait but I have had a little problem figuring out where this story is going. I think this is the second last chapter, but don't worry. The 1. December, I'm going to post the first chapter of the very first winx club fanfic that I ever started to write. This is also the first fanfic that I ever wrote. I really hope that you will all read it. Please. If you review this chapter a lot, I will post the next chapter by tomorrow. Review, favorite and follow, please.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Bloom POV.

We just stood there. I still held Sky and Riven's hands. We still stood in an unbroken circle. It looked like it did, seconds before. But in those seconds, our world had been changed forever. We had failed. And now, Musa had paied the ultimate price for our mistakes. I looked at the other girls. For once, Aisha was breaking down. This was harder for her than anyone else. Well exept Riven of course. Suddenly I felt the circle break. I looked to the left and saw Stella on the floor, surrounded by Brandon's arms. It looked like she would never be okay again. Layla let go of Nabu's hand and ran out of the door. Flora ran after her.

3. Pers POV

Flora ran through Alfea, chasing after her heartbroken friend. She had tears running down her face, witch blurred her vision. She ran outside and found Layla at the tree where she had hid when Stella had excluded her from the slumber party. It was here she and Musa had first become best friends. Flora sat down beside her and without any words, she put her arms around her. Now was the time that they needed each other the most.

Riven POV

No. My mind must be playing some cruel trick. She can't be dead. But in truth, she is. Dead, gone, deceased, passed away. All those are words that describe her now. Along with beautiful, peaceful and relaxed. She looked relaxed. The last second before the monitor flatlined, I actually think that I saw her smile.

"We should probably go." Sky said sadly. I knew that he wanted to get away from this. And to be able to believe that it was all just a horrible nightmare. That the next time he came to Alfea, Musa would be there to. Having fun along with bloom and the others. But the truth was just cruel. He couldn't wake up.

"Noo. I don't want to leave her alone. She will wake up. She's just sleeping." Stella almost frantically said, jumping over to the bed and hugged Musa. Even thought she knew that it wouldn't help, I couldn't bear to be the one to take away her last bit of hope.

"Stella we have to." I gently said, taking hold of her hand and gently pulled them away. I handed her to Brandon, who led her out of the room. All the others walked out to, leaving me to look at the body of the girl that I loved, the center of my universe, the only thing that had ever mattered.

"Goodbye, my Muse. Musa." I said quietly as I walked towards the door. I looked once over my shoulder and the scolded myself for doing so. It was foolish.

3. Pers POV

As all the students walked away, miss Faragonda entered the room, where an atmosphere of grif and sadness dominated. She had come to make the rest of te paperwork. It had to be done when a student passed away. She looked at the body of her favorite student and sighed.

"I wish I had just told you the truth." She said.

Faragonda POV

I wish I had told her about her family. I wish that I had told her the reason why I have always cared for her like a grandmother. I wish that I could tell her that I am her grandmother. I just wanted to protect her form the mafia on Melody, so I took her in. I wish that I could somehow explain it to her.

"Beep."

Where did that beep come from?

"Beep,"

There it was again. I looked around the room until my eyes fell on the monitor that shoul have flatlined.

"Beep."

It was the monitor. Musa was alive. I looked at her face. Then suddenly, two navy blue eyes stared at me.

AN- yay Musa is alive. And miss Faragonda is actually her grandmother. I don't know about you but I'm looking forward to the next chapter. There will be quite a lot MusaxRiven fluff.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer - I own noting but the plot.

POV

"Miss Faragonda? What happened? Why are you crying?" Musa said, sounding worried.

"You died. Don't you remember?" She said.

"I remember all the nice words that the winx and specialist said. And the quest and the illness. But I don't remember dying." Musa said.

"I should probably get the others." Faragonda said, leving the room. She walked towards the winx dorm, but already in the corridor, she could hear the loud sobs from girls and fists loudly slamming agains the wall. She walked in.

"Girls I have good news."

"Please just leave us alone." Stella said between sobs.

"But Musa..." Faragonda started.

"Is dead. We know. You don't have to make it worse." Bloom said.

"But she has woken up." Miss Faragonda said. A second didn't pass before she was compleatly alone in the room. Everyone else had rushed out of the room, following a faint hope. She knew where they were going, so she followed. When she reached the infirmary, she saw Layla, with tears in her eyes, hugging her best friend. The others had tears streaming down their faces of pure happiness. Now it didn't matter if the Trix were still out there, or if they were to die in a second. They were happy. Faragonda divided to leave them alone, just as Riven walked over to Musa and sealed their love with a loving kiss.

Riven POV

It felt like it was our last kiss and after today, it could have been. But it wasn't. When I pulled away, we were alone in the room. Everyone knew that I had something important to say.

"Musa I'm so sorry that we didn't save you." I started.

"You did save me. I believe that it was your love that ultimately saved me." She said, smiling at me. How did I ever deserve her.

"I know that all guys says that after their girlfriends dies, it feels like a small part of them die too, but I didn't have that feeling. When you died it was like you took my heart with you. I was just an empty shell." I said, not regretting that I sounded like the cliche love movies that Stella loves.

"I'm sorry that I left you. If I hadn't woken up, I had hoped that you had moved on with someone new, though not forgetting about me. Just moving on." She said. How could she ever believe that I would move on.

"I can never move on from you. You must know that by now. You are my world."

"And you're mine. I just want you to be happy." She said. I thought about it and it felt like the right moment. I reached into my pocket looking for the small, delicate box that I bought a few weeks ago.

"If you really want me to be happy, I need you." I got down on one knee and pulled out the small black box.

"Musa Melody, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I asked. Musa looked compleatly shocked and I was afraid that her heart would stop again. She looked at the small silver ring, with the red ruby note.

"Yes. Yes it would be an honor to marry you. I love you Riven." She cried. I took her hand and placed the ring on her finger. I suddenly heard snickering coming from outside the door.

"We can hear you Stella." Musa said, laughing. Stella bolted into the room and started begging Musa to help her choose the dress and the shoes and of course she would be the maid of honor. Stella would want to plan everything. Like always. I just smiled. Musa had made me the happiest man alive.

POV( 6 months later)

Musa came walking down the aisle. She was wearing this large white wedding dress. Riven was waiting for her. He took her hand. Then the minister began.

"Riven, will you take Musa to be your loving wife, until death part you?"

"I do." Riven answered, never taking his eyes of of Musa's.

"Musa, do you take Riven to be your loving husband, until death part you?"

"I do." Musa answered. Then the minister turned to Riven.

"You may now kiss the bride." He said. Riven leant in toward Musa and placed his lips on hers. The audience started clapping. Stella and Flora was crying. Aisha was almost crying to. Bloom and Tecna stood up, clapping. The boys kissed their girls. And the remainder of their life began.

AN- Yay. What do you think. I actually had not planed for Riven to propose, but I just couldn't help it. I'm going to tell you a little about my new story that I told you about In the last chapter. It's about this new fairy, that comes to Alfea. She becomes friends with the winx and they must help her defeat her evil twin sister, while she must decide weather or not to get back together with her cheating ex-boyfriend. I know that it sounds cliche, but give it a chance.


End file.
